Lavender
by Fantastical Queen Ebony Black
Summary: Hinata centric drabbles. Various pairings [1. NaruHina, 3. NejiHina, 8. KibaHina] for your enjoyment.
1. Her First Day

**Lavender**

_Hinata-centric drabbles. Various pairings. It started with a bag of cookies..._

**Blanket Disclaimer**: I have no rights to Hinata, or any other characters in Naruto.

**AN**: Yeah, I decided to get rid of the crazy-weird italics/underlines I had before. Yay for revision.

1. Her First Day

(200 words,  
Pairing hinted - HinataNaruto, if you want to see it that way)

A child sat in the corner of the room, watching the other children run around, laughing and playing. Her heart beat quickly, as she clutched her bag of cookies. She didn't know anyone!

'Daddy was wrong...' she thought, growing distressed, 'I'm not gonna make any friends at all...'

When suddenly, she was tripped over by a classmate. He tumbled over her, knocking them both to the rainbow-carpeted ground.

"Aiie! I'm sorry!" the boy yelled, helping her up.

"I-it's okay," she murmured, feeling a blush rise to her four-year-old cheeks.

"I'm Naruto. What's your name?"

"Hi-Hinata."

"Cool!" he shook her hand energetically, his sapphire eyes catching sight of the bag in her hand. "Hey, can I have one of your cookies?"

"Oh. Sure." she smiled, and held the bag out to him.

"Hey, everyone!" he shouted, "Hinata's got cookies!"

Instantly, a group of children appeared around them, introducing themselves, eager for a snack. Hinata handed one cookie to each person, smiling happily.

"You're cookies are really good, Hinata-chan!" a girl with pink hair said cheerily, "D'you wanna sit with Ino-chan and me for colouring?"

Hinata nodded, and was lead away by the hand.

Maybe kindergarten wouldn't be so bad after all...

Review please!


	2. Nothing Girl

**Lavender**

(100 words, no pairing)

2. Nothing Girl

They tell me, I'm too weak...

I'm shy, I'm invisible, I'm nothing.

If I'm nothing, then why does it hurt so much when they say it?

Why does my heart break, if it doesn't exist?

Maybe it's all in my head, but...

I want someone to see me today.

To hold me, to show me, I'm here.

I'm not nothing.

Maybe today the words won't become tangled with uncertainty.

Today I will not be nothing.

I'll be something.

Something, someone.

And they'll be able to see me.

And someone will tell me, I'm not weak!

I'm not nothing.

I'm me.


	3. Perfect

**Lavender**

Notes: Can be taken as Hyuuga-cest, or not. AU/Symbolic

3. Perfect

Soft notes drifted through the room, lilting harmonic rhythm. Her hands played as if it were natural, effortlessly. She'd practiced for hours upon hours, until her fingers bruised and bled, just so it could be perfect. And it was. The most beautiful thing ever to be heard.

Eyes closed, her hands danced over the keys. The final tone sounded, and she let it fade, and for a second there was silence, before she stood, pushed the the wooden bench, and took a proud bow. The audience was clapping loudly, as she looked out at them to see...

But he wasn't there.

In the pit of her stomach, shock and sadness erupted. She stiffly walked off, and the next perfomer took the stage.

She had been playing since she had turned three, thirteen years ago. She had wanted to become perfect, for so long. And she finally was. But he wasn't there to see her. No, her father had been too busy...

The judge handed her the first place certificate, and the room began to clear. She waited until it was mostly empty, before wrapping her arms around her cousin's neck and sobbed, broken inside. Cold and still, he let her.


	4. Mirrors

_Lavender_

4. Mirror

There is no one in the mirror but myself.

And the reflection refuses to change.

It stares as I do, and smiles when I do, but always seems like it's mocking me. I never see what it does when I blink, but it can still see me, for when I open my eyes, it's mimicing me still. Perfectly.

And if I use the Byakuugan to look at it, I can see it is still copying me. A copycat, really. I am the real thing. Aren't I? Or am I just some girl trapped in a mirror.

I don't want to stay here. I want to get out, and away. I want to change. I can change.

But I will never defeat the mirror. Just a stupid piece of glass, that's all it is. Though we're all trapped to it, gazing at ourselves, trying to imagine ourselves better. I've seen Neji-niisan and Hanabi do it too.

I guess I feel sorry for the people trapped in the mirror, though. They can never change unless we do. They can never grow and build themselves.

I wave at myself in the mirror, and she waves back.

But I can walk away, and she'll just vanish, waiting until my reflection is needed again. To remind me that I _am_ changing.

That I am not the one trapped in a mirror.


	5. like glass

_**Lavender**_

**AN:** This one is a little odd. For more Hinata-drabble goodness, go read 'quiet corner' by toomanypickles.

5. like glass

The legs of a butterfly are sticky and ticklish on her fingertips; its exquisite wings opening, then closing, opening then closing. She's careful not to touch them, though they tempt her. So beautiful yet delicate, like thin sheets of stained glass.

If she were to close her hand, she could crush it then and there.

But why would she?

She can feel the sun on the back of her neck as she lies on the grass, watching the curious little butterfly on her finger.

Maybe she should be training to get stronger. Maybe she's just wasting time. Maybe the beautiful things don't matter.

But her world is fakely beautiful, so she doesn't much care anymore.

Carefully, she reaches over with the fingers of her other hand and pauses. The butterfly stares happily back at her. Though spectacular it is no dream; it is tangible, it is _real_.

She brushes one of its legs with her fingertip, just lightly. Then she grazes again, only this time a little harder. A sick-excited feeling rises in her stomach, as the butterfly flinches and flutters up into the air. Weak and small, but beautiful. She stares after it a while, before looking down at the ground with a haunted smile, regretting her actions.

Butterflies are different than her.

They can always fly away.

Such is not the case for everyone else. Often, flying away will get you nowhere.


	6. Delicates

_**Lavender**_

AN: Plot bunnies wouldn't let me sleep. Thus, this update, originally written on the back of some blood type info printouts from Kokuei no Onchuu (only paper I could find).

Words: 170

6. Delicates

She was as much a part of them as they were of her. A bond had been forged between the three, whether they were aware of it or not. It may fade and erode with time, but it will never be completely forgotten, always lurking in unexpected places.

Kiba was rough on the edges and loud, but she thought his smile was sweet.

Shino was rather the opposite; quiet and often distant, though his insight sometimes amazed her.

And Hinata was adored by them both; her blush and her stutter and her stubborn persistence. Even though the extra hour or two she put in training sometimes seemed fruitless, they would encourage her nonetheless.

Kiba would give a hearty laugh, Shino a nod, and she would smile in that small, lovely way she did.

Long after the fact, it would be the details they would remember. Certain words or events that had no real significance… but somehow, they couldn't help but hold them close.

It just wouldn't be right without them.


	7. blood runs

_**Lavender**_

7. blood runs

Hinata never cried in his presence. She wouldn't let him see that of her.

Often, she'd bite her lip, curling her fingers into her palms to make taut fists, and close her eyes so tightly it felt as though her eyes might be crushed, but at least the tears didn't escape. She never yelled back at him either, staying quiet and motionless save a few nods, and 'Yes, father's until he granted her leave.

'_I'm sorry, Daddy…'_

Hiashi never hit his daughter. He would yell, but never in too harsh of words, and often push her a little farther than he knew he should in training, yet not to the point of serious injury. He would never purposely mar her body, the same flesh and blood as his own.

Sometimes, he would just grant her silence and leave.

Those times hurt the most.

He could almost hear her silent questions, as she bowed her head and took every word of his scolding.

'_Do you hate me, Daddy? Am I not enough for you, Daddy? Do I disappoint you, Daddy, and I'm sorry if I do…'_

He sighed, putting a hand on her shoulder.

'_I could never hate you, Hinata. I do wish you were more, but as much I may not show it, I would never exchange you…'_

She wasn't the heir he wanted. Hanabi would be a much better choice, as would Neji. But by birthright, it was Hinata's position, given to her by dumb luck or fate (or perhaps both). It would be beyond cruel to deny her of that without at least giving her a chance. And she was trying… he could tell.

'_You are my daughter… and that has to be enough.'_


	8. dancing without moving

_**Lavender**_

8. dancing without moving

Her fingers were nimble as she pulled the needle rhythmically through the thick material. So far she hadn't pricked herself once, continuing on and on with the repetitive motions without hesitance. There was a certain grace to what she was doing, subtle but undoubtedly there.

Soon, almost subconsciously, a low humming began in the back of her throat. It elevated slowly in volume, the tempo the same as that of her hands as they pushed the needle and thread in and out, in and out.

"What are you humming?"

Hinata looked up suddenly, as if she hadn't realized Kiba was in the room with her. She put down the strap on packet used for carrying kunai she was repairing for him (he'd ripped it the other day in training), a light blush spreading over her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," she started in a light voice, "was it bothering you?"

"No, not at all," he said, smiling. "I like it, actually. I was just wondering what it was."

She picked up her needle again, getting back to work on her sewing. "I… I'm not sure."

"Oh?"

"I can't remember."

"That's fine," said Kiba, shrugging. He looked down at the dog sleeping on his lap, scratching Akamaru behind the ear. "Can you… continue?"

"I'm not very good…"

"Pleeease?" he asked, giving her a wide, goofy smile.

She giggled quietly, though it sounded loud in her large, quiet living room, warm sunlight pouring in the windows and onto them, the needle glinting at the rays caught it. Kiba's grin softened as she began again, the notes drifting gently through the air and filling the room, so beautifully capricious and carefree.


	9. Still

_**Lavender**_

9. Still  


The Hyuuga lay her head down on her pillow, a quiet half-dizzy smile dusting her lips and exhaustion plaguing her mind. Beside her, she could hear Ino snoring lightly, one of her arms stretched out over Sakura's stomach. The make-up on their faces was smudged, as Hinata knew that light coat they had put over her face was, but somehow they looked lovely that way.

It was something she didn't experience often, that quiescent early morning that she loved. The kind that only exists just an hour or two before the sun peeks over the horizon.


	10. Storm

_**Lavender**_

10. Storm

It was raining.

It had started almost suddenly, with a strong, hair-tossing wind pushing the thick grey clouds over them. Fat raindrops began to fall slowly, and then quickly, and then even quicker than that.

They (they being Hinata, who was walking home from training, Kiba, who had insisted on walking with her, and Shino, who just came) all quickly ran under the overhang of an old abandoned house. Breathless, they stood half-soaking wet together.

Kiba commented that the house was probably haunted, to which Shino rolled his eyes. Hinata was just glad to be out of the rain. Even so, she lifted her arm, just far enough that it broke the protection of the roof and wetness drummed against her skin.

"It's coming down hard," Shino commented.

Kiba shook his head, all too reminiscent of a dog. "Damn… Mom was right. I wish I'd brought an umbrella."

Hinata shrugged, and whispered, "I don't."


	11. Infinite

_**Lavender**_

Written after reading **the perks of being a wallflower** (Storm came to me halfway through). I borrowed 'I am infinite' from it.

11. Infinite

The day had been coming and coming and coming for an almost unbearably long time. Sometimes, it almost seemed like it was never going to come at all; just a myth or amazing idea that kept them all going, even though life would continue in the same way it had forever (by which the meant the last year).

But she was wrong, and it came. It came fast and hard, the days moving closer and closer until there was a week left, and then only a day. Finally, the dress that had been hanging in her closet for over a month was on her body, and her hair smelled of perfume and all the hairspray the stylist had used on it, and she could barely breathe as she carefully put on her mascara, glancing anxiously at the clock every 7 seconds.

9 minutes, 41 seconds until they left.

Then Hinata would be graduating. All grown up. Just like that.

And oh, she worried. She worried whether she would trip in her strappy shoes, or if anyone besides her girlfriends would tell her how pretty she looked and mean it. If her father would be smiling, and if her cousin would remember to come, and for what life would be afterwards, and then after that.

She felt so small just thinking about it, and yet so big at the same time. _Infinite._

Taking a deep breath, she took one last critical yet pleased stare at herself in the mirror before grabbing her bag and walking out into the world.

_I'm not a little girl anymore._

_I am more than that._

_I am anything I want._

_I am infinite._

_I am me._


End file.
